


Knowing

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Top!Chan, bittersweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things Yongguk knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

 

There are many things Yongguk has come to know in the twenty three years he's been alive.

 

He knows music. Music is his passion, his reason for living. It is the air that he breathes, the blood in his veins.

 

He knows pain and suffering. Though he’s never been apart of it, he’s seen the kinds of things human beings do to one another, and it breaks his heart.

 

He knows how his best friend’s hands feel on his skin.

 

After the concerts are over and the kids are in bed, in the quiet and silence of their hotel room, he knows.

 

He knows how Himchan’s breath feels warm on his skin as the younger kisses up his neck, murmuring softly. How it feels with his legs thrown over Himchan’s in the middle of their bed, while talented, fully healed hands slide up his thighs and around to his back, peeking beneath his sleeping shirt to rub at the tense muscles of his back.

 

Himcan presses gentle kisses over his jaw and up to his ear, nibbling at the soft flesh. “You know I’ll never hurt you, Bbang,” He murmurs, and Yongguk nods, because he knows that too.

 

He also knows how it feels to have Himchan inside him.

 

Late, late into the night, when the numbers of the clock begin a new day, he knows how it feels to give himself completely, to lose himself in the scent of sweat and soap and the hot touches of the closest person to him besides his own twin. Himchan is always gentle, always considerate, and when Yongguk nears that point of no return, when everything builds and becomes too much, Himchan is there, squeezing their hands together tight.

 

Afterwards, satiated and whole, with the sheets a tangled mess around their legs, he curls into Himchan’s side, his arm around the other man’s waist and his head on his chest as he listens to Himchan’s fluttering heartbeat.

 

“You know as long as you let me have it, I’ll keep it safe.” Himchan whispers, running his fingers through Yongguk’s hair.

 

Yongguk nods, tightening his hold on Himchan. He knows that too. But things here are different than in Korea.

 

Where this might have been okay here in America, Yongguk knows his home country still has a long way to go.

 

But even though he can’t say it aloud, he knows.

 

Himchan understands.

 

And he knows that Himchan will always be there.

 

That he knows most of all.


End file.
